


Fauns Bred/No BS

by Kickberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Interracial Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: In this series reboot, Pyrrha is in a similar situation as before: tempted by the advances of a colleague who may be more than she and her body can handle, all happening without her boyfriend’s awareness.





	1. Two Fronts, Twice the Lies

**Author's Note:**

> New developments had me remake this series. Similar elements, different plot and events that go on. Hope y'all enjoy, feel free to comment whenever.

“So, you’re looking to restart your modeling career with our studio?”

A gorgeous lady in her twenties nodded; stray strands of her crimson ponytail bounced along. Over her thin figure, she wore a suit made complete with a burgundy jacket and a white skirt. The white shirt’s hem could only be seen with the bit of cleavage shown (impressive due to its large bust size). When seen with red heels, Pyrrha Nikos had donned the attire most would wear for a job hunt. It didn’t bother her that most recruiters sent her invitations just to take a look at her body’s strong build and curves that easily made her a goddess compared to her competition. Death threats from some saboteurs were ignored and/or dealt with, so she was doing fine so far.

One of her potential employers stood on the other side of a black, metallic desk. Eccentric was one word used to describe him as noted by the black fedora he wore over gelled dark hair. Skin was brown, a contrast to the monochrome pajamas that could have passed as casual business attire, strangely. He was not in bad shape himself, yet barely taller in length compared to the redheaded visitor. On a different part of his head, he sported two coyote ears. This ‘businessman’ was a member of the Faunus race, not a rare sight compared to those who populated Vale City with their Human counterparts.

“Tell me, why does someone with your reputation take this long to consider _my_ business for employment? Big-name corporations are hard to ignore, Miss Fire Crotch. Word of your search has been going on for a while, a bit insulting for a busy man like me.”

Pyrrha solidified her grin. Already, she found this Faunus, Tchilee, to be repulsive. He was rich, sleazy, and arrogant all rolled up in his flea-bitten body. She heard rumors that this one usually left the hiring to his lackeys, so this occasion was special for reasons she hoped stemmed from paranoia.

“An old friend recommended me to see other places. So ignoring his connections wouldn’t be polite.”

“Yeah, sweetness, those ‘buddies’ told me about you.” Tchilee stood up. He raised a glass cup to drink its brown contents, booze ingested in the afternoon - early as noted by the sun’s place in the sky as seen through the glass walls. Once done, he gasped out loud and licked his lips. “I already asked them to cut all contact with him for postponing what should have happened days ago. So do me a favor and forget about that loser. Poor fella’s gonna have to find new friends in the city.”

Pyrrha wasn’t close to the mentioned person, but she didn’t like this hostile treatment. Still, she kept her mouth shut for the sake of today’s objective.

“By the way, the same peeps told me about your situation. Still in Beacon and hoping for a fat paycheck from work? No problemo, my offer’ll beat anything those bottom feeders try to fish out of their tiny troughs cause mine’s bigger and better.”

The sudden, confident comment surprised Pyrrha. The coyote recruiter didn’t dive into a lengthy interview like the others. This saved a lot of time that she hoped to use soon, return back to the dorm and join the company of her significant other.

“With that out of the way, stand. Get that fine ass off of the seat and move over there in the open space, Roja.”

Surprised turned to shock for the interviewed beauty. However, she obeyed. On her feet, Pyrrha occupied a spot at the room’s center, on the beige carpet. Tchilee rounded her, scanned her with his golden eyes. She could tell he undressed her body with his mind; his sultry look was all too familiar in past experiences with similar womanizers.

“You know, I can think of three job positions you can take. One’s legal, two would get you rich fast with some need for compromises.”

“What sort of compromises would those be?”

“Smart question.” The Faunus stopped behind Pyrrha - out of sight. Her skin crawled when two hands plopped onto her shoulders. “That comes with one of my favorite answers. See, anyone who can do personal favors for me would always be taken care of very well.”

The redheaded beauty swallowed the urge to strike the interviewer after his palms traveled down her arms. The fingers veered off to squeeze her pair of large, firm butt cheeks.

“Those favors can also stay between us. You’ll get your pay off the books; beats the hell out of dealing with those taxes, am I right?”

Words traveled as whispers from the mouth that was right next to her ear. Pyrrha bit her lower lip before pure energy flowed from her hands. Certain metallic objects started to move, her power activated from pure emotion. Tchilee didn’t seem to notice these changes when he asked his simple question.

“So interested? Say no, you walk out of that door. Yes, you can do one favor for me here and now. Only one chance to give me that answer.”

*****

Pyrrha answered no. She followed this response with negotiations. Talks ended on her terms where the compromises did not involve any parts of her body (cause let’s face it, he wanted her to be his secret whore). She sensed Tchilee’s bluff since other companies sought her out for other, useful qualities like her incredible looks and high-tier battle capabilities.

Few months passed since she started her new jobs, both that eventually landed her in some favorable conditions. Modeling definitely made her a notable figure in the city. She shared acquired riches with some friends, especially one considered a significant other.

“Hey, show is starting.”

“Coming.”

On a large brown couch, Pyrrha raised a remote with one hand to turn on a television, an impressive plasma screen. This device stood on the wooden floor of a small living room, one component of the apartment she rented in a good neighborhood. Improved finances helped her not only maintain the pay, but also supply for the well-being of her current roommate.

“Popcorn’s ready, butter’s nice and thick.”

The redhead smiled as a man with flaxen hair strolled over. He held a large, white bowl in his hands. He landed on the cushion next to the two she laid on. His yellow sleeveless shirt and gray shorts exposed much of his muscles, biceps and thighs that stirred some desire in the woman’s mind. This effect was common, especially when the young man also had a face that was considered cute, handsome, and soft.

“What are we watching?”

“B&B Showdown,” Pyrrha replied. She snatched a fluff from the bowl and popped it into her mouth. She felt at ease in her own casual clothes made up of a long, red sweater and gray sweatpants. “It’s been showing up on the Trend Channel. There’s lots of hype since the season started. Not my favorite, but watchable. What do you think, Jaune?”

The addressed blond man leaned back. He also scooted to the side where his girlfriend could lay her head against his lap, a place next to the popcorn container. “I don’t mind the action. Fighters are almost as good as some in Beacon, maybe better. Just wish they could change the Bitches and Bastards acronym. Oh look, she’s the first one up.”

Jaune’s face lit up as the camera focused on a gorgeous figure who sported short, emerald hair. This diva had silver armor cover chest, lower body, and limbs. The protection was designed to show skin, pleasant visuals that attributed to the Queen’s ephemeral beauty. Pyrrha didn’t enjoy this image much, especially when every appearance seemed to catch her boyfriend’s rapt attention.

But she never scolded him for his perversion. In fact, she felt somewhat flattered since the Queen was actually her in disguise - acquired through supernatural means. The role was one of the jobs she’s taken under a secret identity that protected her from Beacon’s scrutiny since the institution - or any Hunter facilities - did not allow students to partake in such roles. It was considered a disgrace to the titles that represented this planet’s long-time defenders who fought one of mankind’s greatest threats, Grimm.

However, changes in recent times have brought new circumstances. The current economic recession and low demand for Hunters forced those like Pyrrha to abandon culture in order to engage in different pursuits of happiness.

“Wow, look at her go. I almost feel bad for the other guy; he should have quit when they lined him up to fight Queen.”

Pyrrha smiled at Jaune, who watched the screen with a child’s enthusiasm. The fight was fantastic in the sense that the female of attention smacked her opponent around like a ragdollin bitch. She joked, “She does move well, but does she fight better than me?”

“Hard to say, you’re the strongest person I personally know. She also fights differently, not in a way I’ve seen anyone do before.”

Although the compliment was appreciated, Pyrrha fought her best under the Queen persona. The arena had less rules on fighting etiquette compared to Beacon’s. She also had one spear, one weapon that was easy to manage. Her control over magnetism also helped where she could make the armor and weapon levitate or adjust, handy techniques also possible to use under discretion.

The red-haired woman experienced discomfort with the fact that she couldn’t tell Jaune this secret. Only Tchilee and a handful of others knew. One of such confidantes actually helped train her for this role. Thoughts of his name and appearance brought up mixed feelings as there were other unspoken facts involved with that figure too.

“You know, doesn’t it strange that there’s only one Queen and no King.”

Pyrrha snapped out of her thoughts. When another joke came to mind, she grinned at Jaune. “There could be a vacant spot. Would you want to consider yourself for that position?”

“Me?” Jaune shot a bewildered look at his girlfriend. “N-no, I already have you.”

“Ah, you stammered.” The redhead wasn’t sure why she enjoyed this tease, perhaps because any future relationship in that guise could end up becoming a big reveal that would result in a grand show of shock. “It’s alright, I would have a hard time rejecting advances from someone as gorgeous as her.”

Pyrrha pretended to gush. Jaune expressed a nervous laugh as he asked, “Y-you wouldn’t really consider that, right?”

“Of course not, silly.” She got up to wrap an arm around her boyfriend’s neck. “There’s no need when you’re enough for me. Or has two years of awkward romance not proven that? I could have moved onto someone else, but we both know there had to be a right time and place before coming together. And it’s been a blast since then.”

“That’s good, because...well, you’re always my number one gal.” Jaune grabbed the hand that his seatmate draped over his shoulder. “You’re the greatest person in my life. Really, because no girlfriend would share this much with their b-boyfriend. Sometimes, I wish I could provide just as much, but...but there’s no opportunity for me right now.”

Pyrrha caught the stutter. She always worried that her blond lover stressed over the fact that he made lien off of small-time work as a cab driver. Despite how it was fine in this modern era for a female to be the breadwinner, she definitely heard some colleagues spread rumors about this so-called ‘shame.’ She tried to put them out through the use of her own style of coercion (a mafioso approach).

With this fact in mind, she returned Jaune’s single-handed hold with her own fingers. “Not everyone has their days. Not everyone can be content as us, and we can’t let others change that. Just do your best and if a Hunter job rolls into my sights, I’ll tell you about it.”

“Don’t try that hard for me or you’ll stress yourself out.”

This single phrase struck an imaginary lance through the redhead’s heart. She ignored this ache and made eye contact with her boyfriend. The two stared at each other, ignored the tv that showed the past recording where Queen jammed her lance tip into the opponent. Pyrrha could sense a mixture of happiness and sadness from her lover’s aquamarine pupils.

Out of a need to comfort him and herself, she leaned her head forward until their lips met for a peck. Jaune did the same to commence the second. Several times, the pair exchanged soft kisses until they kept their lips locked. They moaned as tongues intertwined. Much love was shared between the two until Pyrrha retreated to end it.

“Want a massage?”  
“I thought that was my speciality.” Jaune licked his lips as he gasped for air. “Why do I get the feeling you’re thinking of something else?”

“Because I am.” The redhead dragged a hand down her boyfriend’s chest, grazed digits past the nipple. As her boyfriend drew in breath from this slow stimulation, she stopped right on top of his crotch. “We haven’t been intimate for quite some time. I miss it, don’t you?”

Jaune twitched after his lover put down his shorts’ front zipper to dip inside and grab hold of the bulge in his boxers. “Y-yeah. I-I just didn’t want to bother you when you’re so tired from work.”

“We’ll worry about that later.” Pyrrha gave her boyfriend another kiss fueled by desire. She yanked down any clothing attached to his lower body. “Right now, I’m in the mood to suck on some cock. You wouldn’t happen to have one, would you?”

Jaune’s chuckle delighted the other. Later, his moans pleased her as she went to work on the mouth present. As she engaged in other sexual acts, she found memories that reminded her she’s done this before.

*****

“Another victory for her majesty, but did you have to shove a palm into that photographer’s face?”

“He jumped out of the corner to take a shot with that damn camera. I consider that self-defense.” Pyrrha slammed a locker closed - its metal rang with the impact. She pulled on the hem of her bronze top. She finished dressing into the same battle gear worn when arriving to the Arena, the place she did her Queen gig, after her last class at combat college. “And it’s security’s job to hold back those vultures in the first place, so you tell me why the fuck people are around here in the first place, Malik.”

The redhead addressed a tall man with dark skin. His tight black shirt and jeans outlined muscles that appeared sculptured, grafted on by surgeons. Boulder shoulders, tree trunks for limbs, an overall thickness in his fit form were few attributes that made him the apex male. His appearance wouldn’t surprise others if they realized he also descended from the Faunus race. The man’s attraction also related to a natural charm that made him interesting, fun, seductive in some occasions.

Personally, Pyrrha didn’t like Malik so much because of his incredible appeals. However, he was assigned to her as a personal trainer by Tchilee. Odd part was that the Faunus took the role of his free will. The disturbance about his admission was that her boss noted that he was living proof of why the Faunus were better than Humans.

The redhead ignored the undesirable remarks on superiority. Malik also did his job well and didn’t appear in the limelight to attract much attention. For better and worse reasons, the two actually got along despite some uncomfortable details that defined their current relationship.

“Hey, Pyrrha, lighten up. The fight is over, so calm down or that attitude is going to ruin the rest of your day.”

Malik’s deep voice eased the redhead to some degree. Her temper was at an all-time high because she just finished her match against an unpleasant opponent. “Tell that to the guy who tried to dance around me the whole time. He wants to win by timeout; who the hell considers such a pussy move when everyone knows I have the endurance to last longer than that!”

The dark male stood up from the bench, one of three that lied still in the center of the rectangular room. “Having two dicks doesn’t make one person better than the other, so cool your gun bullet chamber and go home.”

“I can’t, not yet. Jaune might...see me like this.” Pyrrha sat down on the bench. She hunched over and placed hands against her face. “And yes, this attitude would ruin my day if I bring it home with me. The photo shoots, parties, and the socializing; this whole week is impaling me on top of my own spear.”

“I know, pain in the branded ass.” Malik walked behind his red-headed companion, out of sight. “I would tell you should quit like the last time, but that was a long time ago. And cheer up, won’t you get to spend time with your man soon?”

Mention of Jaune perked Pyrrha up. This pleasant emotion vanished when a wave of pleasure ran through her body. This effect was caused by the large, thick hands that gripped the bare skin of her shoulders.

“What are you doing?”

“Massage, you could use one before you go.”

The red-haired woman licked her lips as the strong fingers pressed into her muscles. Some digits kneaded hard spots, the knots. Several popped, others cracked. She giggled, “I think you’re doing more damage than the fight did to me.”

“Well, it’s not every day the Arena’s impregnable fighter retracts her Aura down to let another man touch her.”

“You’re not any man.” Pyrrha gasped after a thumb massaged a muscle near her spine with circular motions. Her companion’s hold on her shoulder felt firm, a pose that made her imagine an erotic situation. “You’re a masseuse, medic, and advertiser in one life. Another as a trainer, sparring partner.”

The man chuckled, “Minotaur, don’t forget the black bull from mythology.”

“Whatever that means, I’ll consider it.” Pyrrha’s smile vanished when the hands slid around her neck. This touch was different, sensual. When they slid down her arms in the same manner, she realized the nature of his touch had changed.

“M-malik, I think that’s enough.”

“Stress free yet? Doesn’t feel like it.”

The Faunus was right, but the redhead didn’t like his new method. And yet, she hesitated because the pleasure soothed her nerves. Stuck between panic and lust, Pyrrha didn’t stop him when he undid the back strings of her brown top - a breastplate and corset. When the clothing fell off, it revealed a strapless black bra that barely held her large bosom.

“Do you always have to keep these in so tight?”

The redhead chose not to answer. Silence didn’t stop large, dark hands from slipping off the bra. D-cup breasts wobbled out, full creamy spheres. Tips were round and brown. Nora, a teammate, once noted these milkers could feed an entire day care full of babies.

Pyrrha’s back became stiff as the fondling dragged her titties up and down. Hard squeezes altered the shape of the flesh, electrified them. The owner released bated breaths and squirmed into the body behind her.

“Take it easy, this won’t take long. We just need to reach the end, that’s all.”

“You make that sound so casual.” Pyrrha flinched as Malik’s soft lips grazed her neck. Hands dug into her breasts. She groaned, “We won’t do this so often. I-I can’t.”

“Hard to believe that when you said the same thing over and over since the last time.”

Malik mentioned the past months. Two weeks after they began to train together, it all started with the smallest gestures. The intimate touches, light kisses, and meaningful words all came from this attractive creature. And the unexpected stress accumulated from working two jobs made her accept any comfort her boyfriend was unable to provide.

Pyrrha’s reminiscence ended after Malik pushed a hand into her skirt. He dipped two fingers inside her wet snatch. This penetration brought forth jolts from the hole, a greater form of erotic joy. The receiver shook - her lower body twitched. Her reactions grew stronger once the digits curled and wiggled inside.

“Going to cum?”

“It happens when it happens,” Pyrrha replied through gritted teeth. Her huffs grew louder just as fluids dripped down the Faunus’s arm. A pressure blossomed inside, built into something strong until it became too much for containment.

“Fuck, I’m cumming.”

The redhead squeezed her eyes shut. With a whimper, she quivered before a small burst of heat scattered throughout her nervous system. She opened her mouth to let out a silent scream. Clear honey ran down her legs like a small stream; she finally had the desired orgasm.

“There we go.” Malik yanked out his fingers. He flicked his hand to the side, flung the wetness off onto the concrete floor. The dark Faunus stood on his feet and wiped the rest of the soaked skin onto his clothes. “One release is good. Get some rest, ride your boyfriend if an itch comes by later.”

Pyrrha glanced at the bull as he left the room. She ached for more, but knew this was as much as she was allowed to have in their current time period. His suggestion made sense; she could just engage in sex with Jaune. This act was cruel though just because there was some yearning for the bull, for his exquisite body and experience that matched his older age. It was difficult not to imagine him when she later made love with her boyfriend, from the first foreplay down to the last orgasm.

*****

“Oh Maiden, you’re really at it today.”

Jaune took in deep breaths. The bed sheets he was under rose and lowered with his chest heaves. Pyrrha was the same, only her heat existed because images of a different muscular body came to mind. She tried to give credit of her sexual relief to her boyfriend, whose clothes were on the floor’s rug alongside her pile.

“I won’t ask this too often, but...am I better than the time you took my virginity?”

The innocent question brought the redhead’s focus back to reality. She turned to face her lover on the mattress they shared in the master bedroom. “Yes, you’re a quick learner. Practice always makes a person better.”

“Oh, good.” Jaune’s bright smile lit the woman’s heart. “I try not to let ego get in the way, but it feels like it’s my job to be better than your previous partners.”

“You already are because we’re in this relationship.” Pyrrha booted images of her secret sex friend from her mind to speak her lie with confidence. “They were fun, but all of them felt like I was trying to outdo them or put them down. Being strong doesn’t always give another confidence, which might be why I was alone for quite some time.”

The redhead’s eyes drooped from memories of loneliness. A warm embrace from her boyfriend cured this pain. She returned this hug with one of her own, leaned in so their bodies could touch.

“I never really care about that. So long as we love each other, as long as we’re a couple, that’s all that matters.”

The pleasant comment gave Pyrrha a reason to smile. This expression melted into a frown when she remembered the other guy who was supposed to meet her again the following day at work. Dreams of the masculine Faunus left in suspense of what was to come.

*****

“Is the blindfold really necessary?”

“If you take it off, it won’t be as much fun.”

Pyrrha kneeled on a blue yoga mat. In her casual battle gear, she hovered her head before Malik’s crotch. She heard fingers touch a metal object, the zipper to his pants that she last remembered held a big bulge. “I just think this request is odd.”

“Odd? You’re the one who wanted to return the favor. And you decided to skip training day to blow me. Tchilee wouldn’t stop bitching if he knew we were doing this.”

“I’ve won all of the fights as the Queen. We can skip a damn day.” Pyrrha heard something heavy plop on top of a solid surface. It was easy to guess what made the noise; anticipation left her nervous. Still annoyed, she finished, “And if Tchilee doesn’t like it, he can put me off of his team. Without my ass and tits flinging across the screen, his ratings are going to plummet like his testosterone levels.”

“Ouch from two ends. If my brother heard that, his heart could break. He’s fond of you for the right and wrong reasons, more the latter.”

A slab of meat poked into Pyrrha’s nose. One big whiff made her intake a raw odor that tingled her nerves like kisses she’s ever received on the lips. When she gripped it, the redhead found that her hand couldn’t wrap itself entirely around this fat penis.

“Get started. We’re done with one load, so you can end it quick if you put in the work.”

Still blind, the redhead managed to lick the flesh pole from its head down to the base. She ran up the opposite direction, then down again to thoroughly cover the big phallus with her spit.

“Ah ha, still not enough. I can last hours if you can’t do better than this.”

Pyrrha went faster, slurped right along the trunk. She also clamped both hands on the length and slid them down in tandem with her tongue laps. When there was no reaction from the male organ, she opened her lips to swallow the head. She went down further, took in more of the man meat until all seven inches had filled her mouth pussy.

“Oh, that’s good. Could still take an hour before the blow. Gotta do better than that.”

As the cocksucker bobbed her head up and down, she took hold of the ball sack. With a set of fingers, she fondled the testicles - juggled them in between the digits. She used her free hand to hold the pole steady; it was hard to blow it when its girth was greater than her boyfriend’s. Previous research on sex gave her the idea to hum, vibrate the throat to give a massage.

“Vibrations are my thing, remember?” Malik grabbed both sides of the woman’s head with his hands. “You’ll enjoy this more than I will, so don’t choke.”

The big schlong rattled like a vibrator. This rapid movement tickled the mouth. This intense stimulation covered her entire skull in pleasure. Since the Faunus held her head in place, Pyrrha couldn’t retreat. All she could do was choke and shudder. Another surprise came when the consumed dick grew in size, stretched out the jaw with an additional two inches.

“Mph! Ghk, ghk, mph! Gh!”

Tears rolled down the redhead’s eyes. To her relief, the vibrations stopped at the same time. With a mouth full of cock, she gurgled; drool ran down the side of her lips.

“Sorry, just adding more mass because it feels better this way.” Malik drew air into his mouth, inflated his strong lungs. “Damn, you can take it better than most. I might cum at this rate.”

This news convinced Pyrrha to tolerate the enlargement. It stung her insides when the dick wielder moved her head along his mighty piece; ball sack tapped against her chin. She did her best to cooperate - not stiffen up so many times. Much time later, a strange form of pleasure took root in her chest. This adjustment made her experience a strange form of joy with this meat gobbling.

“I can feel it. This might be over soon.”

It wasn’t easy to miss the incoming orgasm, not when the entire cock quivered. In her hand, the scrotum became tight. She understood all signs were prelude to the incoming explosion.

“Get ready, here’s a heavy first.”

A thick cream spilled into the mouth. Since her lips were pried open, Pyrrha had no other choice than to take it all in. Lumps appeared on her throat as she swallowed huge globs. White droplets spilled down her mouth. She breathed through her nose as it was her only means to get oxygen. When the ejaculation ended, the same flesh pole retreated from the hole so the tip could slide off of the lips.

“And that’s it, as promised.”

The blindfold came off. Pyrrha squinted as light flooded into her view. She looked around to find familiar workout equipment occupy the floor of this private gym, one building owned by Tchilee. She focused on the figure in front of her, the black Faunus and his dark meat hanging in between his legs. It was a fascinating sight to not only realize the cock had not lost a millimeter of its erection, but it grew from its earlier seven into a whopping ten inches. This was one of the bull’s speciality: body alteration, a quality she guessed related to his special abilities.

“Usually, I can cum two or three more times before a break, but we should end it here before this escalates into something else.”

Malik’s nervous chuckling indicated unease on his end. Pyrrha licked semen off of her lips as she wiped off the rest on her face with hands. One gulp slid the juice down her throat. This taste and the weight inside her stomach touched on desire that bubbled in her bloodstream like lava.

“Hey, get dressed. We better clean up before a regular decides to come here.”

Words of departure left an ache in the woman’s head. She watched Malik reach down for his jeans. It hurt to imagine that he was about to cover the object of fascination.

“Malik, wait.”

Two simple words made the Faunus pause. Slowly, like a decrepit old man, he turned to see his recent blowjober sit her thick bottom on the mat. She spread her legs to show panties drenched in her wetness. The redhead also slid a hand back to touch the tattoo that was hidden in her crimson corset, activate a transformation concocted by an acquainted witch.

“Y-you’re not going to leave me like this, are you?”

Taboo words ran a buzz through Pyrrhas system like a drug, a thrill that dragged her morals deep into her mind. Malik, the other victim of an erotic spell, softened his smile into a frown.

“I thought we were done.”

“We are.” Like a temptress, the lone female lowered her eyes into a sultry gaze. Her hair shrunk into a shorter style before it took on a shade of green. The silk strands dangled in front of her face before her pupils adopted a shade of violet. “But Queen...she didn’t have her turn. A-and she doesn’t want to play like we did, she...wants to go all the way.”

Malik portrayed the classic ‘da fuck?!’ expression. He also dropped his pants to keep his bottom half nude - keep his shiny polearm out. “I can see the psychology you’re using. I can tell you now that roleplay doesn’t excuse what happens to the real you and your body.”

Pyrrha didn’t blink as the dark minotaur marched towards her form. “But Queen’s the only one who will ever let you go further. If that’s too much to handle, then leave.”

In one motion, Malik dropped onto his knees and crawled between the Queen’s open legs to place his crotch near hers. He anchored both hands near her shoulders to keep their heads close - make eye contact.

“Her majesty better remember that if we do this, we can’t stop.” The Faunus’s hard breaths washed over her face like a cigar cloud, hot and a tad spicy. “Because it was hard for me to restrain myself. The twist with that scenario is that I didn’t have our sort of relation with other women because they weren’t you. Can you imagine that frustration?”

Pyrrha couldn’t find an answer, not when she saw the man’s cock dangle above her sopping snatch. Panic rose when her companion ripped her top in half, then yanked on her bra to free her mammary glands. The Faunus clamped his hands into her arms to keep her still. In spite of her strength and combat prowess, Pyrrha didn’t retaliate because her lust forced her into a prone state.

“Now, this happens. The moment it does, we’ll never have enough of each other.”

Malik’s hiss indicated his own descent into madness. This and his slow hip advance almost changed the woman’s mind. When there was one last chance to deny this, she didn’t move. Such hesitation allowed the pink cockhead to enter her vag - defile it more when she already swore to retain it for only her boyfriend.

“W-wait, I change my mind. Please pull out.”

Pyrrha wasn’t sure why she spoke a lie right as the cock buried into her pussy. In the haze of such heated passion, she moaned. This noise served as a signal for the Faunus to move his hips.

“Please keep it at seven inches.” The disguised redhead made this plea in between pants. “Jaune can’t find out. I-I want to make sure he can still fit inside.”

“Alright.” Malik spoke his response in a heartbeat. “But that’s length. It doesn’t spare you from the other details. No matter if my dick is at the same size or bigger, you’re about to see why I never fall short behind most Humans or Faunus.”

Already, Pyrrha believed in his telling the truth. At seven inches, his penis gave more pleasure than Jaune’s mostly because of the girth. That size alone existed to pry open pussies in ways others could not. This sensation helped the bottom gal forget her shame and enjoy the sex. Her feet hooked onto her partner’s shoulders; he pounded her missionary with great fervor. The bull also had the balls of his feet pressed against the floor, a stance most used when there was intention to impregnate the other. The current motions made slick, sloppy noises that resonated all around the gym.

“Oh shit, I-I can’t take this! Ahh!”

Pyrrha scrunched her face. A strong fire burst across her body, second orgasm in the making. Her insides tightened, but they did not stop the dick penetration. The vag walls were already so wet, any dildo or elongated foods could fit in there. In the midst of ecstasy, the green-haired temptress only despised that she expressed her groans like a satisfied whore.

A few humps later, another streak of lightning came with the third release. The next few arrived whenever Malik touched on different bits of her pussy, erogenous spots Jaune could never reach. This awareness made the thirsty female reach a startling realization.

“I said seven!”

“Can’t stop it,” the bull growned. He enacted another hump that brought the cock’s tip near the start of the cervix. In this condition, white sharp bones protruded from the front of his skull - bull horns that defined his minotaur identity. “You might need to consider protection on your end. This feels just incredible; could lose control if I’m not careful.”

Sensitivity increased when the Faunus placed more power and speed into his thrusts. The dark schlong nailed the poontang; balls clapped against the ass. This assault left the receiver weak, but she forced herself to pay attention and focus energy inside her bred snatch. She planned to form a condom made out of her Aura. She almost neglected this duty because a ghostly yearning tempted her not to do so - merely get inseminated as intended by the nature of their feverish coitus.

When the motions slowed down, Pyrrha knew it was almost time. However, the final thrusts became gentle and deep. Such intimate breeding - combined with exhaustion - almost put the disguised lady into a lax state. Few seconds of this dilemma did not stop the inevitable ejaculation. With all eight inches inside, cream flooded into a socket. A familiar sense of warmth and excitement sparked much of her body: from toes up to the peak of her brain.

This entrance to nirvanha ended with terror. The creampie occurred with no Aura condom put up by her willpower. There was fear of a future where she was a single mother; more disturbing was that she didn’t hold as much ill-will on thoughts of having a strong black baby growing inside her womb.

“You didn’t make a condom? Shit, I don’t think we can do this again if you’re not willing to put in the effort like I did.”

Malik made his statement after he pulled his hips backwards. When the cock popped out of the hole, he leaned onto his knees to show a green shell had covered his phallus. A layer of milk covered the skin, semen contained. Not a drop had entered the snatch; Pyrrha was safe.

“Th-thank you?”

“Why do you sound confused like that?” the Faunus grimaced. “I don’t plan to make any kids. WIth our relationship, can you think of us as parents?”

Pyrrha’s eyebrows furrowed. She almost did, but another scenario that involved her and Jaune seemed more plausible. This almost earned a chuckle out of her until she noticed the Aura condom vanish to let the cum blanket slide right off like cake batter.

“Still erect, one more go?” Malik wiggled his hips to make the attached man meat do the same. “All you have to do is clean it off.”

At this point, the woman was unsure on what to do. The bull prompted her decision by grabbing her arms to pull her up onto her bottom. Sitting, she stared at the cum-covered dick. A mix of curiosity and rekindled passion created an urge to give this treat a big lick. Soon, she sucked off all the residue. The taste and nature of this dirty act made her want more. This wish seemed on its way to becoming fulfilled when erection was achieved once again.

Then music rang in the air. Pyrrha heard it come from the pocket of her skirt. She fished out the source, her Scroll phone, to find a text on the screen. When she read it, the gal touched the tattoo on her back so her features could return to their natural look.

“Sorry, I-I have to go. Jaune’s outside waiting for me.”

The redhead didn't miss the bull’s dumbfounded gaze. She knew this session had strong potential to continue, but her boyfriend’s unannounced arrival snapped her out of her lustful stupor. With all of her clothes on, she bolted towards the door.

“Alright, another day then.”

Malik’s disappointed farewell made the redhead feel terrible. Her affair was all for gratification that not only labeled her as a cheater, but also a hussy - the type people condemned for a behavior too loose for tolerance (just another dirty-ass hoe!).

*****

“And this is our stop. Welcome home, Miss Nikos.”

Pyrrha smiled as Jaune exited the driver seat of his small, black mini-cooper. The blond male rounded the vehicle to open her side. He offered a hand she took to step out, place a brown boot on top of the street’s gray concrete. This walkway stretched across the front of many buildings. The closest one was an apartment colored marble, the couple’s sweet abode.

The redhead finally regained composure. Still in heat from the past lovemaking, she found it hard to stir a conversation during the ride back home. She mused, “It was kind of you to bring a taxi over. How did you manage to use it when your shift is over?”

The question brought Jaune to a halt next to his lover. This brief pause ended after he expressed a sheepish grin. “Well, it’s not really over. I’m on break. Hour later, my next shift begins.”

This news disturbed Pyrrha enough to make her frown, “You’re working longer hours? Why didn’t you tell me until now?”

Jaune pursed his lips. He seemed somewhat firm, even when he wore his bright casual clothes after switching out of the uniform he wore for work. “The opportunity came up. I took it because someone else would have gotten it. It seems like a good idea because we need the lien.”

The surprised woman couldn’t argue against such simple logic. In fact, she appreciated his initiative. Such adoration brought the pain of guilt she hid before she had her mind-numbing fuck with Malik.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, it’s still fine that you choose to provide as you do for us.” The dutiful boyfriend grabbed his partner’s hands. He rubbed thumbs over the skin, one earlier touched by stronger thicker digits. “But we need to build our future together. And I...I’m still the kind of guy who wants to buy nice things for you, something you deserve.” Jaune donned a serious face when he added, “And fame and riches are nice, but the payoff is stressing you out. Do you want to stay in that line of work forever?”

Pyrrha did not find her work environment much pleasant. Unfortunately, she already found relief that had helped her pull through most of that mayhem. One reason was Jaune, another was the lover she could never tell him about. Such discovery would have been too devastating for their relationship.

“No, not forever. You’re right; I’m hoping something better will come along the way.”

“And when that time comes, I want to support you with everything we have. Maybe someday, we’ll be lucky enough to become Hunters like we wanted from the old days.”

The fast, confident response almost brought tears to the redhead’s eyes. As there was joy, there was also sadness in her unfaithful acts. Her swollen vagina and sore spots served as raunchy reminders. She attempted to bury all emotions so she could present a full smile for her boyfriend, mask all suspicious signs.

“The old days? I’m forgetting about those times. Why don’t we talk about it inside before you leave over a drink.”

“Sure.” Jaune jerked a thumb at his vehicle. “I just need to get my work clothes. You go on ahead inside and get comfortable, okay?”

When Pyrrha nodded, the blond male returned to the vehicle. As she started up the stairs of the apartment, her phone vibrated. She raised it to find a text came from Tchilee with a disturbing message.

_“I know you just got a Furry dick today. Once you go Faunus, there’s no going back to a human adonis, am I right? Tell that to your sissy boy when you get tired of his sterile penis and want to get swollen with babies by a real man.”_

The text came with a black penis stamped at the end of the last sentence. Her boss called it a dong emoji, part of a set that sold like hotcakes on the internet. Worse, it held the number one spot in its category over the week it’s been first released. Pyrrha almost compared him to the Schnee Dust Company, but the Faunus had bad tidings with the business that abused him and his family in the past.

The redheaded woman resumed her arrival into the apartment. Just as she managed to get Tchilee out of her mind, another text arrived. This one was from Malik, who simply asked if they were still meeting up tomorrow. She ignored this to focus on the time she spent with Jaune before he left for his shift. The message remained unanswered because Pyrrha knew she would show up the next day. And no matter how hard she tried, the woman could not make a plan that would stop any moves either party may make them reenage in the same sin committed before - the first day of a true affair

 


	2. Dilemmas, Problemas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha blames her addiction on her well-endowed partner. It’s not her fault that the dark fat meat finds its way inside her drooling vagina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the next part of this chapter. Like the last chapter, some story, lots of important plot points that helps add spice to this story. Hope everyone enjoys.

“My, my, you’re early today.”

A soothing voice irritated Pyrrha as she entered an office. The setting’s unique style related to its trinkets and valuables, many objects most would have expected to find in a museum. All lined against the wall in a way that gave certain sections colors related to the seasons of the world: winter, autumn, fall, and spring themes. The entire collection surrounded one desk crafted like a statue made of obsidian metal. Behind this furniture was a red, leathery seat occupied by the room’s sole resident.

In past visits, Pyrrha would have been in awe of this room. However, recent issues put her in a terrible mood. She tried not to show an attitude when she sat down on another smaller, brown chair made of wood. In casual crimson and brown armor, the redhead tried not to give the intention that she was off to make war with a country.

“I had to come over as soon as possible. This day is driving me insane.”

“Oh, that sounds terrible. Would you like some candy? Treats thick and creamy to suckle on?”

Pyrrha’s eye twitched as the tease came from the other woman, Madame L. She was considered an elder by some, but still possessed a lustful presence with a voluptuous figure desired by many. Long strands of lunar silver hung from her head, gathered around one side to appear like a huge waterfall. She bit onto a long thin pipe that spilled ashes, some pieces fell onto her violet coat layered with fur. This apparel covered a larger aquamarine dress that barely kept hold of G-cup breasts hanging from the chest. She gave off a sweet odor that came from an unknown brand of perfume, one very sweet like plumberries.

Slowly, Pyrrha answered, “No thank you. I’m not supposed to eat too many sweets.”

“So you’re allowed to have a big piece of chocolate on training days? I understand there are times to splurge, but doesn’t the consistency make you out to be a cheater of your blond, Human diet?”

The redheaded warrior shifted between anger and shame. Such emotions could have lit the end of her fiery-harried ponytail, but she contained them to maintain a calm exposure.

“Do we have to talk about him?”

“Perhaps, if he’s one part of or the whole reason for your insanity.”

Pyrrha pondered on an answer. Her boyfriend was not a huge factor, but she didn’t feel comfortable discussing the other elements involved.

“Do you have to waste so much time on a plan? Remember you’re inside a prostitution center; discretion is sacred amongst all others in this line of business for a reason.”

The visitor held back a sigh out of politeness. She tried not to mind how the current building was decorated in a colorful design to invite those of legal age inside for adulterous fun. The entire outrage was her own presence in this entertainment institution solely to find help from the manager herself at the orders of her boss.

“Just because there’s secrecy doesn’t make this any easier.”

“You can easily handle that stress with help from my children. We recently hired a lovely, well-endowed rhinoceros you may enjoy dominating. I still recommend you try the touch of a woman, attempt a brief deviation from the heterosexual dynamic.”

Pyrrha shook her head as a small ache radiated from her lower regions. “I’m not in the mood to enjoy myself right now.”

“Are you sure? How about a threesome? Consider this a treat as your on-call therapist.”

Madame L gave her guest a wink. The receiver pursed her lips with closed eyes, unsure if the elder was serious or engaging in a ploy.

“I am certain. And if it’s alright, we can start now.”

“Very well, but never forget I am generous to those in need. The offer is still up until there comes a day I say no.”

The Madame’s cheerful remark surprisingly made Pyrrha feel better. This improved mood gave her the confidence to share stories that were only for the ears in the present room (so pretty much, nobody else can ever know or else possibly forfeit their lives by the amount of spears that would put Vlad the Impaler’s collection to shame).

“So do you remember how I…mingle with my trainer?”

“That dashing dark minotaur, Malik. Were you successful in breaking off terms as you planned to do for yours and Jaune’s sake?”

Pyrrha bit her lip as memories sprung up from her mind like candy falling from the corpse of a mutilated pinata. “No. In fact, it’s escalating. I’m afraid it’s gotten to the point where I do not have a handle on my urges anymore.”

*****

**_One training day_ **

“So you’re going to tell me when you’re sick of losing, right? Because this punishment is not going to help you improve at this rate.”

Such stern words were spoken by a muscular dark man, Malik. He asserted pressure with presence alone, one made up of his bull-like bulk and athletic physique. The Faunus also displayed dominance over another inside a white boxing ring that stood in the glaring lights of their private gym. Unlike the usual spars, he lied on top of a naked body in a submission hold.

“Would you shut up and let me concentrate?”

The nudist, Pyrrha, struggled to break away. Her grunts made a point that it was futile to fight when Malik had one arm around her neck and his other hand clamped over her wrists. Further movement merely created friction for the skin, particularly around the nipples latched to her mashed breasts. Her jerks also spread sweat all over the man’s black shirt and beige shorts that gave off a raw musk.

“We’re done. Damn, you need to tap out when it’s time.”

The Faunus released his hold. The redhead rolled over with loud pants. She did not mind that Malik focused his pupils onto her nude front – large titties spilled in opposite directions on the chest, pussy covered in some sparkly fluids.

“I’d rather lose by the count rather than surrender like a pig ready for slaughter.”

“That’s how a sore loser thinks. Sure, that’ll put a dent on your reputation as a winner. Don’t ignore the possible case that he or she can incapacitate you for future rounds in a tournament.”

Pyrrha wiped sweat off of her forehead. She sat up under the light that made her sweat glisten like morning dew. “It won’t happen. I’m better than that.”

Malik crossed his arms. He stated, “Like the other day after you lost your weapon? That guy was my size and he almost won because of his fat ass.”

The redheaded warrior bit the inside of her cheek as she remembered her previous match fought in her Queen disguise. It was a close call, especially when the loss of her spear allowed her opponent to use wrestling and almost pin her into a loss. Last-minute magnetism and incredible flexibility won her the match. Unfortunately, she and other spectators left with full awareness of a terrible weakness.

The reminder left the woman with a sour mood. “I still won.”

“But almost lost. And the next people you’re fighting can come from other Kingdoms. Some can be the real deal when the next bouts take place during election, one of this year’s biggest events.”

Pyrrha wiped some sweat from her six-pack. “That’s why we’re training now, so I won’t lose.”

“You improved, but strip wrestling kind of loses impact after you lose so many times. That’s just too much skin to show right now.”

The redhead glanced at the calm Malik. She understood most would have found it strange to be nude before a healthy, young beast-kin. However, they spent enough time together for her to develop a trust in his ability to be civil. This was most certainly one of those times, when she was tired and weak from hours’ worth of training.

“Getting naked also implies you want something else to happen. It’s your call, are we done training for today?”

The Faunus’s slow quote pointed Pyrrha’s direction to his beige shorts. A bulge left an imprint against the fabric’s front. Its shakes and throbs developed a hunger within her body. She struggled not to show such thirst in front of the bull.

“Move onto what? You need to be more specific.”

“I can spell it out, but if we don’t get started soon, Jaune will be left with a cold dinner _again_.”

Pyrrha disliked the statement, especially when the image of her sleepy blond boyfriend appeared in mind. This urged her to crawl towards the smug Faunus, who did not move an inch from his standing pose. She glared at him until her head hovered in front of his pants zipper. She yanked on the metal tag and snapped off the top button to free a huge slab of black meat.

“Are we still wrestling? Because you’re not allowed to undress the opponent during a public match.”

The redhead groaned at the terrible joke before she focused on the huge schlong. She hooked her fingers into the foreskin wrapped around the tip and pulled to uncover the rest of the penis - reveal its brown color and veins. Her touch made it throb and spill pre-cum from the tip.

Without further ado, Pyrrha kissed the cockhead. She raised its bottom with an open palm, then proceeded to lick it all over. When it shrunk, she slipped it into her mouth where it grew back into a larger size. This enlargening stretched out every part of the mouth in a slow, easy manner. To only herself, she found this sensation to be the favorite part of the blowjob.

“You know, when you swallow my dick like this, it looks like you’re having the time of your life.”

The redhead rolled her eyes. Rather than give confirmation, she proceeded with the sucking. Back and forth, she slid her mouth along the huge sausage. The salty taste and heavy smell intoxicated her, increased dopamine levels in her brain to make this enjoyable.

“Gh, gh, hrgh, hrgh.”

Pyrrha was not ashamed to make these noises. Malik seemed to enjoy them as well, so much he grabbed her scarlet hair strands and pulled on them like horse reigns. His tugs forced more of the man meat in, enough to fill the throat close to her neckline.

“Pft, hngh, hghck, chk.”

The redhead calmed her gags with breaths through the nose. She also saw Malik’s large black pubes up close to where it almost tickled her face. This pause for deepthroating ended after she retreated to slide her lips back up the flesh pole, to take her entire mouth off. She took a break to let out some ragged coughs created by the raw ache of her stretched opening.

“It looks like you’re not just improving as a Huntress.” The Faunus pressed his fingers into his partner’s chin. He examined her lips covered in white spots of pre-cum. “And I’m happy to contribute. Did Jaune like the changes too?”

Pyrrha frowned and pushed away the bull’s hand. “No, but that’s fine. We still have sex if that’s why you asked that stupid question.”

Malik shrugged, “I didn’t mean any disrespect. I just wanted to see if he appreciated skill over first dibs. You’d be surprised who prefers the former more often.”

“He lost his first with me. Sex hasn’t changed much, so everything is fine.”

The redhead regretted speaking her previous words. Rather than let the subject linger, she landed on her knees and turned until her rear faced the Faunus. “Speaking of change, let’s end it early like this.”

“Didn’t we agree sex ends when we’re spent? Timing doesn’t help at all.”

Pyrrha didn’t agree with the phrase; she planned to go home early this time. As she kept the goal in mind, coarse hands roamed across the cheeks of her thick firm butt. Sometimes, the touch reached the raw pink area of her anus. Some grazed the small red carpet that grew above her snatch. This light foreplay tickled the redhead into a hornier state that left her shaking and huffing.

“Just fuck me already. You’re already erect enough to plow me.”

“Plow you? That’s a rough term. You need to warm up as well.”

The gentle response frustrated Pyrrha when all she expected a mindless screw. Instead, she was given kisses from the middle of her back up to the neck. Hands squeezed and fondled her breasts, sensations that left a growing need for a good penetration.

“Fuck, are you finished?”

“What’s wrong with you?” The cross Faunus dipped two fingers into the drooling vagina. He pumped this hole so hard, Pyrrha’s limbs shook as she tried to remain strong on all fours. “It’s not that late. Does he expect you to be home soon?”

“No. I just…don’t want to let this go on for too long.”

The redhead didn’t expand on the reason that she had tried to tone down the raunchy expeditions. Unfortunately, life presented too much stress. Pyrrha could never admit that she even instigated some encounters just to get a hardcore fuck from her well-endowed trainer. She dreaded this might have turned into an addiction. More than that, mixed feelings for the Faunus clashed with other interests as well.

Such worries vanished after Malik inserted another digit. Twists and digs from the three-fingered assault put Pyrrha into a feral state. She tried to keep still, but the toes and fingers curled in response. The same limbs twitched violently from time to time until the bull pulled away.

“You can’t lose focus like that. Here, let me do the work.”

The redhead would have disagreed with the suggestion. Yet, she only had part of her sanity. Lust dictated her to comply, bend down when Malik pressed his hand into her skull. Her upper body descended into the ground so only her big ass remained in the air. The Faunus smacked the soaking pussy with his penis, used it like a hammer to tenderize a piece of meat.

“Mh, hrm, M-malik.”

“Relax, champ. Just relax.”

The bull repeated this mantra and rubbed her cranium with his fingers. His actions put Pyrrha at ease as tense thoughts evaporated. This peace of mind lasted for many relaxing minutes. It all ended once a thick bulb squeezed into the mouth of her snatch. This penetration hurt the surrounding muscles until pleasure overwhelmed her body. The huge penis filled the entire pussy with so much mass, so little fuss.

“Hoo, ho. Oh, oh Maiden. Fuck!”

More incoherent words erupted from Pyrrha’s mouth as her partner increased the speed of his thrusts. By then, he had clamped his hands onto her waist to keep the ass up. His thrusts left ripples in the buttocks; each touch to the cervix with his dick tip put her on the verge of a hard orgasm. The next smack did just that: coursed lightning throughout her organs.

“Dust damnit. I can’t control myself.”

Drowned in the heat of breeding, Malik rammed his palm into each butt bun as their genitals created wet smacks upon contact. Like him, Pyrrha could hardly control her hips that she pushed back into the bull’s crotch. When her hole tightened from another orgasm, the redhead realized an unpleasant change was in the making.

“Hey, keep it at seven inches.”

“I’m trying.”

“Stop. Stop, you’re stretching me!”

Malik’s powerful humps indicated he had no intention to listen. Pyrrha tried to kick him away, but his weight gave her little mobility. Even if her feet did reach the target, the redhead herself couldn’t deny that such blows were too weak. His lack of control gave her the opportunity to feel a greater size, another secret need that scared her more than any wounds she could have gotten from a fight.

“Shit, it’s growing. This is just too good, damn it. I can’t stop.”

The Faunus put his entire weight behind each fuck. Such pummeling forced Pyrrha to go through three orgasms. She even had to give up on the hope that his penis would shrink from its current nine inches. The girth alone went beyond all size she’s received since she lost her own v-card.

“Now I’m about to cum. Get ready!”

The pounded redhead did not know what else to do other than receive the creampie. The hot, thick load spewing inside weighed her down. To her relief, nothing wet spilled out like the last times. Her partner found the strength to form an Aura condom that caught all of his spunk. All she had to do was wait for the bull to calm down, eventually retreat and slide his penis out of the sore puffy snatch.

“Is it too much to ask if you want to drink my load?”

“Yes.”

“Thought so,” Malik sighed. Pyrrha turned just in time to see the Faunus strongman roll away. The green transparent wrapping over his dick disappeared to let all the contained semen drip into a puddle on a far part of the floor. After, both associates with benefits tried to catch their breath. Sweat and other fluids dripped down their bodies to leave wet spots on the ground.

With dread, the redhead watched the bull’s erection grow back to its incredible size. She was somewhat relieved to see it stop at the tolerable seven inches. Every nerve in her body throbbed after Malik asked the next question.

“So, ready to go again?”

*****

“And how many times did you fuck after?”

“Two.”

Madame L raised an eyebrow. She drew smoke from her pipe, then blew it out to shoot a cloud into Pyrrha’s face. “If you cannot lie to me before, you cannot do so now. How many times?”

“Four.” The redhead’s discomfort grew as she coughed from the smoke that filled her lungs. “And I was late for dinner again. It’s terrible. I need to break off, but it’s hard.”

“So why not fire him? Why associate with the very object of temptation?”

Pyrrha looked down at her hands marked by scars and callous skin. “He’s a good trainer. More than that, I’m sure he’s been doing me favors that got rid of some old issues. Tchilee would be one of them.”

“His brother? Yes, I suppose he can be quite a handful. It is strange that mischievous dog is still considered a closer associate than most of your former friends as of late, yes?”

The redheaded guest furrowed her eyebrows. “What leads to that conclusion?”

“Your boss, Malik, and Jaune are of the very few people you interact with your real personality. All of this fame forces you to put on a charm with a twenty-four smile. I’m one of the few who believes such presentation can induce mental ailments like anxiety. Have you seen anyone from Beacon, socialized with some friendly faces?”

Pyrrha remembered Ruby, Juniper, and other former teams of the combat school. She frowned, “Not for a long time.”

“And you miss them. They miss you as well. I know because some work for me throughout the city. You’re still in their thoughts; never underestimate the value of such friendship.”

The guest didn’t bother to ask for details. She barely contained the sadness brought upon by the mention of old cherished friends.”

“Without anymore friends to converse with, you have little room for ordinary outlet. How strange is it that Tchilee was the one who requested me to be your shrink.”

Pyrrha also found it odd that her sleazy boss had such insight, even the consideration to introduce a woman more competent at this job than any licensed professional.

“So we are left with the boys. Jaune is someone you can tell everyone he’s your boyfriend. People believe it’s ridiculous you would love a fellow student of a Hunter career that may become obsolete in this world, someone who’s a taxi driver. This is rhetorical to ask, but is it true love or pride that forms such attachment?”

Pyrrha found the news disturbing even when she couldn’t deny it as the truth. She simply let the last question fall into the back of her mind – never ever formulate her own answer.

“And there’s Malik, a charming specimen who serves the role of a huge interracial dildo. Your secret affairs certainly provide more fuel for thrills. Understanding his record with past women, he may have stretched you out more than Jaune could ever do on his own. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

The listener couldn’t decide on whether to settle for hatred, embarrassment, or shock. Like past meetings, she made an attempt to keep her mind like a clean slate ( ** _otherwise, she would have given the old hag a solid punt to the cunt)_**.

“I would like to add that your self-control is exemplary as ever. People never believe in therapies because they can’t check their terrible attitudes.” The Madame expressed a smile of genuine, sincere nature. “Treatment is successful when efforts come from both sides. But I’ll get straight to the damn point: your busy lifestyle has manifested a narcissistic side within you. Why settle for one man when you can have the benefits of five?”

Pyrrha scrunched her face, the first true expression she’s made since arrival. “My sex addiction is a result of extreme selfishness?”

“Of course. It was difficult to see before because of your politeness, respect, mannerisms are hardly found among similar members of your generation. I almost discarded the standards of a human being, almost considered you an exception until you spoke about these problems piling up in the recent visits.”

Madame L blew out smoke upwards – avoided blowing it into Pyrrha’s face again. “It’s not for me to say it’s a problem, simply a symptom. If you wish to cure yourself, quit both jobs. Leave that life altogether, move to the country side that should no longer be infested with the scourge that was the Grimm.”

Pyrrha did not find the suggestion too outrageous. She considered it, but found strong distaste for the consequences.

“Of course, that may be too difficult when it could leave you and your boyfriend in dire financial situations. Then there’s your attachment for Malik, it would be heart-breaking to see him abandon you for a new Queen, no?”

The redhead stabbed her nails into her seat’s blue cushion. “That isn’t a loss. Him leaving would fix one of my issues.”

“Before, but can you say that now? Can you imagine yourself without a strong male like that Faunus?”

“I…I can do…that.”

Pyrrha replayed these pauses in her head. She felt immediate disgust for herself, for misunderstanding the ‘severity’ of her problem (hunger for a big dark man and his gargantuan babymaking meat).

“You understand that silence? I’m still shocked you’re in denial when you had the gall to fuck him before this meeting.”

The redhead tensed to where she stood up with a straightened spine. “H-how do you know that?”

“The smell. It’s quite pungent for my sharp nose and…*sniff* did you accept it up the butt? I thought you abhorred anal sex.”

Pyrrha sunk into her seat. This time, the shame weighed her down into a pitiful form. “I forgot, that’s another thing we have to talk about. Oh Maiden, please do not say anything until I’m done. Please, please, let me say this once because a second run would make me kill myself by self-impalement.”

*****

**_Five hours before_ **

“So this is new. Is there a reason for this, Pyrrha?”

Dressed in her casual armored attire, the addressed redhead sneered at Malik from a kneeling position. She grasped his giant erect dick in one hand, placed its warm side against her cheek and took a deep sniff of the smelly flesh.

“I thought we could try a different approach for our _fun_ times.”

“This looks and feels like BDSM. Is that what this is? Because the cuffs are a bit too loose.”

Malik spoke as he shook his limbs, two pairs locked in solid gray metal. He was without any clothes, which left his body at the mercy of the only person in this area (no witnesses, no case for the courts).

“I’ll fix that.” Pyrrha called upon her magnetism powers to squeeze the metal around the wrists so tight, they bit into the bone. “How’s that?”

“Alright. You know, if this is about positions, I don’t mind that you’re a dom this time.”

“That’s not it.” The redhead gave the penis kisses up its side. “I’m sick and tired of these long sessions. It’s also a problem when you keep stretching my pussy out. It’s only a miracle that Jaune didn’t notice because he’s too exhausted when we do it.”

“That’s nice, a hardworking guy like him deserves some love. On the other hand, it sounds like it’s an issue when you notice how he performs in bed. Did I stretch it out too much?”

Malik’s chuckle pissed Pyrrha off. This anger compelled her to stroke the penis with all of her strength to create pain in his genital. Her grip barely wrapped around the penis when it expanded like a balloon. This new size forced her to use both hands. When the rubbing started to run on dry skin, she retrieved a bottle from the floor to spill its gooey contents all over the length.

“Ooh, that is cold. Is this another day where you try to make me cum only to finish later and run late for a different meeting?”

“Nope. This time, we’re going to do anal sex.”

“Up the butt? I thought you didn’t like that.”

Pyrrha undid her skirt. In a blur, she swiped off all articles to bare her shaved pussy. Once done undressing, she climbed onto Malik’s lap to hover the hole above his erection that stood straight up – by the owner’s amazing willpower.

“I don’t, but it’s a better choice for this spear you’ve been using to wear out my vagina.”

“Says the one who wraps her legs around me when she cums. Honestly, you still want to place the blame on me?”

“It is your fault.” Pyrrha paused when her butt made contact with the dick tip. She struggled to breath as further descent placed more of the mighty schlong through her lubed sphincter. Despite preparations, the penetration was still painful. “You and this…this thing, I want us to at least slow down. Now it’s up to me to take control before we take this too far.”

Malik leaned forward to peck his partner’s cheek. “That was always under your control. I know you hate to say it, but we’re just having too much fun to put the brakes on this fuck train.”

“Shut UP!”

The redhead screamed the last word after she forced the final inches of the penis inside the clean shit hole. She sat still, draped legs over Malik’s and quivered like a tree hit by a hurricane. The amount of sparked nerves fried her senses. She could not find the will to move, hop onto quick releases as planned.

“It looks like you need help.” Malik drew in a deep breath. Seconds after, the penis vibrated. The strong movements stirred the rider’s insides. Pyrrha tried to get off and immediately abandon her initial plan. She hardly got an inch of her ass off of the lap before a wave of pleasure cascaded from the brain down to the tip of her toes.

“M-malik, damn you. Fuck, fuck!”

The redhead bellowed like a whale. Sweat ran down her shaking body; titties swayed around. Both legs turned numb as a result of the intense orgasm. Her release went off so strong, pupils began to roll towards the back of her skull.

“Hey, you wanted to feel good up the butt. But you don’t have a lot of energy, so I’ll help with that.”

The bull pulled on his arms. Veins appeared along the skin until the binding popped off. Hands freed, Malik pressed them into the butt cheeks and stood up. Pyrrha tried to stop him until the inside cock vibrated again. This harsh pleasure made her scream at the top of her lungs.

“It’s tighter in here. Now the real fun begins.”

Malik kicked off the cuffs tied around his ankles. Pyrrha could not reinforce the binds with her magnetism as most of her mind had turned white from overdose of dopamine – a result of three simultaneous orgasms. She still twitched and quaked because the big, fat dick in her anus had yet to pause.

“Fuu, fuu, you bastard!” The redhead wrapped her arms around the bull’s neck, legs around his waist. Weak from the powerful stimulations, she could only endure as Malik humped into her butt. Sharp claps came out every time their wet flesh met. “Ah, I’m still cumming. Oh shit, shit!”

After the next orgasm, Pyrrha went limp. Malik never stopped, never released the fingers that dug into the flesh of her thick bottom. Instead, he pulled at the same time he thrust to bury his cock in as far as it could go into the tight hole.

“Augh, ah. Mwha, oh.”

Pyrrha’s brain lost all cognitive abilities. She lacked life like a puppet snipped of its strings. Malik resumed his love humps that delivered more jolts to any nerve that still gave her some pleasure. She could only dread the next release that built up inside her.

“It’s nice we’re getting into this. Aura condoms are a chore to make, kind of ruins the fun. Here’s a first to a bareback anal creampie.”

Malik clamped his fingers into the butt before he enacted one more thrust. Next, a heavy glop of semen hosed the hole. The heat and filling combined with Pyrrha’s orgasm. This simultaneous blowout placed the woman on the brink of unconsciousness. She eased into a blank mind as her eyes rolled all the way back into her head.

“Phew, this is nice. I know you said you hate it, but let’s admit we had fun. Pyrrha? Hello, Remnant to Pyrrha?”

*****

“So in the midst of awakening to a liking for anal sex, you lost consciousness. And when you woke up next to Malik, the two of you shared some pillow talk for the next three hours, then commenced another round of breeding in the same car that brought you here? And as a cherry on top of this sundae irony, this began as part of a plan to tame the sessions. Have I summarized this correctly?”

Pyrrha nodded as her face drew enough blood to make it entirely red. She lost feeling when her shrink cackled so loud, the noise would have bled through the walls.

“Oh, so precious to be young. Even better, you find ways to have more sex in the vain pursuit of abstinence. Darling, wait, where are you going?”

With deadpan eyes, the emotionless redhead walked towards the door. She muttered, “I’ll find a spear and put myself out of my misery. Thank you for your time.”

“Wait, wait, Pyrrha, sit down. There’s no need to overreact. I behave this way because this is hardly bad. In fact, you could even say it’s normal.”

The comment put life back in the woman’s heart. When her sore butt met the chair, she asked, “Normal? How is this normal?”

“Definition may vary, but it’s not terrible since you somehow lead a semblance of a normal life. Because you’re sexually active with Malik, who hardly expects more than the benefits of your desirable body. Jaune is still your boyfriend, although it is not entirely right to love a bigger penis from another without his consent. Still, this could be worse.”

As the redhead tried to make sense of the statement, a thin object vibrated in her pants. Her pussy quivered when she remembered Malik’s dick. She ignored this to fish out her Scroll and open it so a message would pop up on the screen.

“I believe it’s time for your departure. That’s from Jaune, isn’t it?”

Pyrrha nodded. With great effort, she stood upon her feet and cursed that the painkillers were losing effect.

“If you go to the front desk, my child there will give some medication. It should help you function, but come again for a permanent solution.”

With her suggestion, the Madame rose from her own chair. She sauntered around her desk to stand next to Pyrrha – stood about a foot shorter than her younger counterpart. “And we did get a bit off track, but the takeaway from our get-together is to know you’re simply in a bit of a panic. You were smart enough to keep your sex and romantic lives separate from another. It’s really the best to do unless there is something crucial at stake in the immediate future.”

Frustrated, the redhead blew a strand of hair from her face. She made eye contact with Madame L one more time before she made up her mind to leave.

“And Pyrrha, I’ll send you a message later full of my thoughts on other choices you can make. I cannot explain them to you here due to time constraints, so sleep on them after you spend some quality time with your official lover. Therapist’s orders.”

*****

Madame L’s departing words disturbed the redhead as she took a taxi back to her apartment. On the site of her drop off, on a street lit by the orange shine of a setting sun, Pyrrha could not have felt so warm in this cold evening after she encountered a surprise.

“There she is! And she’s on time! Pretty lucky that she did this tonight, right Jaune?”

The exclamation came from a hyperactive ginger-haired lady. This familiar face wore a white blouse and pink skirt, the same costume an old member of Team Juniper used to wear.

“Nora?”

“It’s me!” The same woman jumped towards Pyrrha. The redhead stood firm on the spot, let Nora tackle in with a big hug. She returned the embrace without dropping her shocked expression.

“You shouldn’t do that, Nora. Pyrrha should be finished with work by now.”

This calm statement came from a lad with short, dark hair. The surprised redhead identified him as Ren, another old teammate she had not seen in a long time. His dark-green tailcoat, white pants, and his pink hair strip struck another wave of pleasant nostalgia.

“Oh right, you must be super tired.” Nora slid her hands along Pyrrha’s biceps. “But super firm. Wow, I think you’re much stronger than the old you back in Beacon. Hey Ren, come here and have a feel.”

“Can you guys give her some space? She’s coming straight from work; getting close like that looks suffocating.”

The last comment was from Jaune, who walked down the steps in a brown hoodie and jeans. Already out of work clothes, the blond lover stood before Pyrrha. His presence identified him as the mastermind of this random reunion with old friends.

“So I invited them for dinner. Thought we could go out first to pick up some takeout, but your coming early makes it easier for us to consider eating out. Is that alright?”

Jaune’s question left Pyrrha dazed. The sight of old faces produced a joy so pure, she almost forgot about the troubles of today. Without a single thought, she hugged her boyfriend – pressed her armored chest into his unprotected front.

“This is incredible.” The redhead released her grip, unaware she left her boyfriend sore from their area of contact. She glanced at her friends with glee. “Both of you are here. We haven’t seen each other since graduation; how are things?”

“Still a couple.” Nora wrapped her arm around Ren’s with a huge smile. “Still living if that’s what you’re worried about. Tee hee, Jaune wanted to get this done for a long time. He finally made it happen, even set up arrangements in case you were super late again.”

Pyrrha gave her boyfriend a smile. He returned the same gesture and added, “Figured it was about time we all caught up after living in the real world. I also got in touch with Neptune, who reserved places for us in a restaurant at the other side of town.”

“Help from the prodigal rich man? Nice Jaune, this is shaping up to be an awesome reunion, right honey?”

Ren grinned, “Better than the pho takeout at the Faunus joint we go to every night.”

“The chicken and cow there is getting a bit old, but at least it’s free.”

As the pair conversed, Jaune led the way to the destination. After Pyrrha followed from her side, she found it nice to see the formation resembled the one they used back as a team for combat missions. The time throughout the evening had been great save for the one moment she spent in a restroom crying – cave in to the guilty thought that her lover deserved better than her skanky, cheating sewer holes. She recovered immediately to enjoy herself right up until Nora and Ren departed. Before she knew it, the reunion had ended with hopes this could happen again in the near future.

Pyrrha showed her appreciation for this fun night to Jaune during bedtime. After, she slept peacefully next to her satisfied beloved blond. She forgot to check for the text Madame L promised to send. She would not be able to see it until tomorrow evening, after she had many rounds of bareback sex with Malik.

*****

**_Pyrrha,_ **

**_It’s not my intention to present too many burdens, but we do have to consider the reality of your problems. Here are some suggestions that are better typed than spoken like the others I’ve given. You can delete this if none are considered acceptable courses of action:_ **

**_1.)_** **_I mean it when I say you should think on your TWO jobs. In the long-run, your current options will not help you manage the responsibilities even to the bitter end._**

**_2.)_** **_Reconsider your relationship with Jaune. He is a bright and sweet lad, but nobody wants a Hunter when the Grimm are no longer a threat. And there are not many jobs out there for those of his age; he may become a burden unless he either strikes gold by the greatest stroke of luck or you break up with him. If you choose to tell him about Malik, I can’t guarantee a happy ending. The worst-case scenario is that he finds out about your affair on his own. And yes, men despise it when different males of a higher caliber can satisfy a women’s needs better._**

**_3.)_** **_Polygamy without the marriage bit is an option, but it’s rare for the Human culture to understand it. I’m unsure why your race never bothers to see how the Faunus and other species handle it when monogamous partnerships already have enough problems as it does in this era._**

**_4.)_** **_Saving the most unlikely for last, end all ties with Malik. Forget about Tchilee, he’ll just have a childish tantrum before he realizes you have the right to deny his brother. It’s better to consider this option soon since I sense your current relationship is evolving; end it before emotional investments are settled. I’m fine if this happens, me speaking as his legal mother._**

**_Most of all, take care of yourself. Election time for this city’s new Council members is arriving. I fear you will meet some unruly elements along the way as both the Queen and an infamous woman. Always remember: wear every available protection, armor and condoms. Until next time,_ **

**_-Madame Lavender_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> So again, this will all build up into both plot and other things of the smut nature. Next chapter will continue this trend, then later add Weiss’s role. Till next time, happy fappings ya’ll. Remember to keep a condom on hand at all times if there’s crazy weather in your area, never know if you would need it.


End file.
